Traditional rocking chairs comprise a chair with arched rockers, in which the user can perform an arched rocking motion relative to the surface on which the rockers are standing. Depending on the length and radius of curvature of the rockers, the rocking motion can be both long and relaxing, but it may also be experienced as uncontrolled and violent. This type of rocking chair is associated with a great risk of injuries caused by squeezing of the user and especially injuries in other people who are in the vicinity of the rocking chair.
Another type of rocking chair comprises a rocking mechanism comprising a plurality of pendulums with a swinging arm that is either rigid or flexible. The flexible swinging arms consist of, for example, cords. The common feature of this type of rocking chair is that the seat is supported by two or more pairs of swinging arms.
An example of such a rocking chair of pendulum type is disclosed in WO 93/08716 which relates to a rocking chair comprising a stationary frame, a seat and two pairs of swinging arms. The seat is arranged at a first free end of each swinging arm to allow a movement backwards and forwards. Armrests are arranged at the second ends of the swinging arms, which results in an opposite movement of the armrest relative to the seat. The movements of the armrest and the seat, respectively, that arise make it easy for the user to sit down in the rocking chair since he presses his own weight against the armrests, whereby the seat is moved towards the user.
Another example of a rocking chair of pendulum type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,029 which comprises a swing mechanism with four swinging arms. The swinging arms are arranged in pairs in the form of a front and a rear pair of swinging arms seen in the longitudinal direction of the rocking chair. The pairs of swinging arms form a trapezoid when looking at the chair sideways. Two sides diverge upwards, i.e. the distance between the upper fixing points of the pairs of swinging arms is greater than between the lower fixing points of the pairs of swinging arms. Such an arrangement implies that the seat does not obtain a transversal motion only, but also a rocking motion. The swinging arms included in the mechanism have a very short length, whereby they bear a great resemblance to a scissor type mechanism and involve great risks of injuries caused by squeezing. The mechanism is frequently found in armchairs where the rocking motion can be considered an exclusive feature. Therefore the mechanism is compact and integrated in the armchair in such a manner that it is not visible from the outside. This is a necessity in order to prevent injuries caused by squeezing. Moreover, the integral construction is necessary owing to the compactness since there would otherwise be a surface that would be difficult to clean.
There is thus a need for a simple and versatile rocking chair which allows a relaxing and controlled rocking motion and which also is safe.